Addiction
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [Yami no Bakura x Yami Yuugi] “Just answer my question: What do you truly want, pharaoh?” Yami locked gazes with the thief slowly, unsureness creeping into his eyes without his knowing it.


**Author's Note:** Welcome to a fic that I wrote for my friend's birthday, even if it is kind of late -sweadrop-. She got it on her birthday, so meh. -shrug- Anyway, basically, it's Darkshipping (Bakura x Yami), contains lime, adult themes and language. What can I say? Enjoy.

**-----**

**Pairing:** Yami Bakura x Yami Yuugi

**Warnings:** Contains lime, adult themes, yaoi/shounen-ai and language.

**Dedication:** For **Chibi Nao-chan**.

**-----**

Addiction

_- The greatest sin is loving someone who is your sworn enemy. -_

In the darkness of the night, two figures could be seen, bodies moulded together and their lips moving against each other's. A loud moan was sounded, as the smaller of the two was pushed up against a wall. The moon reflected off the silver hair of the taller figure, who smirked and fastened his mouth on his captive's neck. He sucked it gently, teasingly, and worked at it in concentration.

Yami, who was breathing hard, had grasped the wall either side of him and splayed his feet out, allowing Bakura complete access to his neck and body. A breathy moan escaped his lips, as Bakura grasped his wrists and pinned them above his head, not ceasing in his ministrations on his neck.

Bakura, whose mind was not clouded over with lust just yet, knew exactly what he was doing. Seducing his arch rival, his nemesis. He didn't care; he wanted Yami and he would have him. The emotions involved were petty to Bakura, who had somehow developed a strange lust or obsession with Yami. He found himself watching the other spirit from afar, wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips, to caress that silken skin.

He had gotten his wish, but by pure luck. He didn't want to get emotionally involved in this, so he let the thought drop away, leaving an empty echo within his mind.

Bakura brought his head up from Yami's neck, which had a nice bruising mark decorating it by now, and began pressing butterfly kisses to his lower jaw softly. Between kisses, he asked, "Having fun, pharaoh?"

Yami's crimson eyes flew open, dark with lust, and he looked down at Bakura, who was having too much fun doing what he had wanted to do for so long. The crimson-eyed spirit glared pointedly. "Do you _think _I'm having fun?" he asked breathily, too caught up to come back with something halfway intelligent.

"It would seem that way," Bakura murmured, shifting so Yami's wrists were pinned further above his head.

Yami winced. "That hurts," he hissed. Bakura smirked and began nibbling lightly on Yami's ear.

"What are you going to do about it, pharaoh?" he asked, smirking.

Yami growled softly, attempting to free his wrists, but to no avail. "I can't _do _anything about it in my current predicament," he said, venom lacing his words.

Bakura chuckled softly. "Even if you _could_, pharaoh, I doubt you'd _want_ to," he replied, fighting to urge to ravish Yami then and there, right in the middle of a deserted street.

Yami groaned loudly as Bakura closed his lips around his collarbone, resulting in his skin heating rapidly and blood beginning to flow to other parts of his body besides his head.

Bakura sucked hard, intent on marking Yami as his own. His eyes flicked up to watch Yami's face covered in pure delight, and he finally pulled away, accessing the damage he had caused. He tilted his head with a slight smirk. "Very pretty," he purred softy.

Yami glared down at him. "Just _what _do you think _you _are doing?!" he demanded, squirming against Bakura's hold.

Bakura snickered. "Only what you want me to do, pharaoh," was his reply, before he released one of Yami's wrists in order to have a free hand. He immediately secured both slim wrists in one hand, the other lightly trailing over Yami's flushed cheek. He smirked. "It's so much more fun when you struggle."

Yami growled, "Shut it, tomb robber." He shook his head, attempting to get his lightning-shaped bangs out of his eyes.

"As you wish, pharaoh," Bakura whispered, and then crushed his mouth to Yami's, who gasped in shock, allowing Bakura's tongue to probe his mouth hungrily.

Yami twisted a little, trying to get free once again, but realized it wasn't going to help. His mind shut down, wanting one thing only: Bakura. He supposed there was no harm in trying this. After all, you only lived once, right? But then again, it was his accursed enemy who was currently kissing him fervently. _'How did I get myself into this?'_ Yami wondered dazedly, his eyes slipping shut as he parted his lips slightly, allowing Bakura admission.

Bakura was a little disappointed. He pulled back with a sharp intake of air. "I expected to get more fight out of you, pharaoh," he said a little breathlessly, observing the other with a thoughtful look. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so laid back with the pharaoh, let alone any other human being, except for maybe Ryou.

Yami opened his eyes, not breathing as hard as Bakura. Trying to gain the upper hand, he shot back, "It's kind of hard to fight when I have you all over me and my wrists are pinned." His eyes flickered to Bakura's mahogany ones.

Bakura's breath hitched in his throat as the crimson-eyed spirit looked at him like… _that_. Regaining his senses quickly, he smirked and brought his hand up to push back one of Yami's bangs, out of his eyes. "Would you really resist me, pharaoh?" he asked, claiming Yami's lips with his own once again.

Yami felt his knees weakening, but fought off the feeling. He wasn't going to lose his dignity. Ever. He smirked into the kiss and brought a knee up to Bakura's chest, pushing him back slightly. Once far enough away, he let his knee rest on Bakura's chest, though at an odd angle, and tilted his head to the side. "Would I? I'm trying to escape, though my efforts _appear _to be in vain," he said, watching in amusement as Bakura's face tinged red with anger.

"Stop trying to deny it, pharaoh," Bakura hissed. "You want this as much as I." He let his hand trail over Yami's shirt, fingering the buckles and smooth leather.

"Want what?" Yami asked, writhing a little as Bakura's hand played with his shirt. "Your dirty paws all over me? I think not," he replied dryly.

Bakura said nothing but crushed his mouth to Yami's once again, moving his mouth passionately against the other's lips. Yami, however, had full intentions of keeping Bakura out. He sealed his mouth tightly and refused to give Bakura any admittance. Bakura growled in frustration, and pulled back, eyes ablaze.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a hiss, tilting Yami's chin with his free hand.

Yami gazed back at him evenly. "Preventing you from raping me," he replied sardonically. "I don't fancy not being able to walk when morning comes."

Bakura smirked. "You can't rape the willing," he answered smartly, before clamping his mouth down on Yami's. Yami yelped in surprise, his mouth opening reflexively, finally permitting Bakura to claim what he believed was now rightfully his. Yami's knee dropped to the ground once again, and Bakura immediately moved to press his body closely to Yami's.

Yami had just about had enough of this. Growling angrily, he bit down hard on Bakura's lip when the chance was given to him. Bakura winced and pulled away, using his free hand to touch his sore lip, which was now bleeding from the result of Yami's bite.

He brought his eyes to rest on Yami's, who was sneering unpleasantly. "When," he asked softly, "are you going to learn that you can't escape?" He wiped his mouth, smearing blood on his top lip.

Yami rolled his eyes. "When," he asked, "are you going to learn that you're forcing yourself on me?" His glare was unwavering, but his mind was still fuzzy.

Bakura decided to take a different approach. "Pharaoh, what were you doing walking down the middle of a deserted street in the middle of the night, anyway?" he asked, releasing Yami's wrists.

Yami blinked in confusion, immediately bringing his wrists to rest on his chest and rubbing one with slender fingers gingerly. He looked up at Bakura in surprise. Bakura loomed over him, an unreadable expression on his normally harsh features. "...What..?" Yami tried to ask, but couldn't find the words.

Bakura's lips quirked upwards slightly at Yami's stunned silence. He casually leaned against the wall next to Yami, folding his arms and looking through thick lashes at Yami. The crimson-eyed spirit returned the gaze, unwavering.

They stayed like that for a while, just observing each other thoughtfully, each thinking their own thoughts. Bakura was wondering why he had acted so oddly, following Yami from the Game Shop and into the mist-filled night without a thought or care. He had been curious, and rather intent on making Yami his after weeks, months even, of pure torture, having to only watch and never act.

Yami, on the other hand, was still absentmindedly rubbing one of his sore wrists with his slim fingers. He hadn't expected to be ambushed as he had, much less be ambushed by Bakura, of all people. The person he had defeated time after time, and yet he still came right back, asking for a thrashing. Somehow, Yami felt entranced and trapped under Bakura's silent spell, unable to move. He loathed the mere thought of Bakura with every fibre in his body, which was currently disobeying him and reacting to Bakura's handling. _'Traitor,'_ he told his body.

Bakura waited patiently, a first for him. He couldn't recall a time when he had been so enraptured with someone, or so plainly caught in headlights like a deer. Akin to Yami, he had discovered that he was ensnared by the other's unspoken spell. Hell, he'd tried to escape more than once, but his mind and body had other ideas. _'Idiot,'_ he told his mind.

Yami had finally decided to answer Bakura. "You know," he remarked, "I have no idea why I left the Game Shop."

Bakura's head snapped sideways at Yami's words, and a mildly amused look covered his features. Crossing a foot behind the other, he flicked his head, succeeding in getting his silvery bangs out of his smouldering mahogany eyes. "Is that so, pharaoh? Then perhaps it wasn't so surprising we ended up like this," he mused, absentmindedly biting the inside of his cheek and drawing blood.

Yami was still pressed against the wall. He stopped massaging his sore wrist and brought a finger to his chin, thinking. "Ended up like _this_?" he asked incredulously.

"Quit playing dumb, pharaoh," Bakura said flatly, rolling his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Yami blinked innocently. "Me? I'm not being dumb," he answered, his tone feigning naivety.

Bakura snorted. "I'm sorry, I forgot you're always this stupid," he said mockingly.

Yami shot him a dirty look. "Very funny," he said dryly, folding his arms tightly against his chest and drumming his fingers against his upper arm.

"I know. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Not really."

"Oh? Can to elaborate, pharaoh?"

"To you? No, not really."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You think you're intelligent, don't you?"

"I don't know; why don't you figure that out?"

"You're the one with all the answers."

It was Yami's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't have all the answers, Bakura."

"So you're not perfect after all," Bakura reflected. "I didn't think so."

"Get to your point, Bakura."

Bakura shrugged. "That was my point," he said with a smirk.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine; I'll answer your simple-minded question, if it will silence you," he sighed, slumping against the wall and sliding down it.

Bakura watched him with mild interest, seeing the pharaoh's now dejected expression. He wanted to sneer and laugh scornfully, he really did, but somehow, he couldn't. Instead, he settled for watching the other intently.

Yami drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his arm. He closed his eyes. "I needed to get away from it," was his sullen reply.

Bakura raised a brow, looking down at him. "Any particular reason?" he asked, looking up at the dark sky and watching the glowing stars above.

Yami didn't move, but his heart grew heavy and his throat felt quite tight. "I can't watch them be together," he muttered, voice thick.

"Who are 'they'?" Bakura inquired, looking down once again at the other spirit.

Yami shifted so he wasn't so uncomfortable. "Yugi and Ryou," he mumbled, knowing Bakura would be furious.

Bakura stiffened, glaring downwards angrily. "_What _did you say?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yugi. Ryou. Together," Yami repeated dully, idly plucking at his shoulder with his fingers.

Bakura growled softly. "Together...? When did this happen?"

"Several weeks ago," the crimson-eyed spirit replied, not bothering to look up. He knew how irritated the over-protective Bakura would be.

"I never knew such a thing was happening," Bakura muttered, chewing the inside of his cheek.

Yami sighed. "That's probably because you're never near Ryou anymore," he said pointedly.

Bakura was overcome by guilt. Yami was right. Bakura had been living on his own for quite some time, and he had sealed up the link. _'Shit,'_ he cursed mentally. _'I forgot about that.'_

"Damn," he said quietly, and unfolded his arms.

Yami glanced up at him. "I just… got so jealous," he said, traces of pain in his eyes. "I'm used to Yugi being reliant on me for everything… and now he's got Ryou."

Bakura exhaled noisily, pushing the guilt out of his mind. "Pharaoh, you can't protect the midget forever," he pointed out.

Yami's expression changed to a glare. "He's not a midget. He's my aibou," he retorted defensively.

Bakura rolled his eyes at Yami's defensive tone. "You're in denial," he told him.

"No I'm not."

Bakura snickered. "You never change, do you, pharaoh?" he asked, dropping to the floor beside him.

Yami eyed him warily, not liking how close he was. "Back _off_," he warned, pointing a finger.

Bakura snorted. "What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked, poking the spirit's chest indignantly.

"…" For once, Yami couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he scowled and glared daggers at the silver haired thief.

"Run out of things to insult me with, _already_?" Bakura asked in mock surprise. "Whatever shall I do?"

Yami shot him a dirty look. "Haha. You're in my personal space," he said bluntly, now pointing at Bakura.

"…And?"

"I want you out!" Yami practically shouted, grabbing Bakura's face, squishing his cheeks together. "I'm not in the mood, okay?" he said with a sigh, releasing the tomb robber and burying his face in his knees again.

Bakura rubbed his cheek, ridding himself of pharaoh germs. "Stop being a sook. Yugi had to let go of you someday, Yami," he said, swiping a hand through his hair.

Yami's head snapped up in shock. "Y-You called me Yami," he said, mouth hanging open slightly.

Bakura shrugged. "It _is_ your name, isn't it? Or did you forget that as well?" he asked, smirking.

Yami growled. "Shut up."

"Sorry, all-mighty pharaoh."

"And so you should be."

"Just answer my question: What do you truly want, pharaoh?"

Yami locked gazes with the thief slowly, unsureness creeping into his eyes without his knowing it. "I… I don't know," he said honestly, transfixed by Bakura's eyes.

"Then start afresh," Bakura whispered, moving forward to capture Yami's lips roughly with his own. Yami, for once, didn't care. He sighed and kissed Bakura back, feeling emotionally drained and tired. Bakura sensed this and broke the kiss.

"You want to come home with me?"

Yami paused, looking at him. He bit a lip, but couldn't think of a reason not to. "Why not?"

At this, Bakura grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He held Yami's intense gaze for a moment and then inclined his head west. "That way," he said, turning and tugging Yami in the direction of his apartment.

Yami chewed his lips once again in thought. _'What harm could come of this?'_ he shrugged mentally. _'No harm in trying something once.'_

Yami couldn't help but ask, "Bakura?"

The silver haired fiend turned around. "Yeah?"

"…Why?" was Yami's question.

Bakura paused momentarily. Then the reason came to him. "I seem to have an unhealthy obsession with you, pharaoh."

Yami looked surprised. "Really, now?"

"Mmhmm," was Bakura's reply.

Yami moved forward and pressed his lips to Bakura's, feeling needy and not so tired anymore. "I want you. Now," he demanded, grabbing the fiend's shirt and pulling him close, so their bodies were touching.

It was Bakura's turn to look mildly surprised. "Fine," he agreed, "but first we have to _get _there, you know?"

Yami nodded and allowed himself to be pulled along once again. He paused again, another annoying question on his mind. "Bakura?" he asked a little timidly.

Bakura rolled his eyes and spun around. "_Yes_?" he asked, trying not to get frustrated.

"Is this a one time thing, or… something else? I don't think I can deal with being alone anymore," Yami murmured unhappily.

Bakura looked at him thoughtfully. "Truthfully?" When Yami nodded hastily, he said, "I don't know. We can take things as they come, pharaoh. Good enough for you?"

Yami grinned slyly. "Sounds good. Wait."

Bakura sighed in irritation. "What _now_?"

"…You're not going to stab me in my sleep or something with a big butcher knife, are you?"

Bakura snorted with laughter. "Only if you ask it of me, pharaoh. I'd rather not have the object of my affection slaughtered by my own hand." With an amused grin, he began to run into the dark night, Yami trailing at his heel.

_- Sometimes the only comfort you can find is in the person you least expect to find it in... -_

_-----_

**A/N:** -blink- Y'know, I never knew how fun it was to write this pairing. -grin- I wrote a sequel to it, for those of you who are interested. Let me know whether or not you'd like to read it, and I'll make my decision based on that. See you all later. -walks out the door and slams it shut-

**Celtic:** -eyes computer- Hey... lemon...


End file.
